


Stained Blue

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Captive Sidon, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: A new exhibit just opened at the local aquarium that has everyone around town abuzz with new fish, but for its popularity it's a rather shy creature- until one special trip to the aquarium leads the reader and their friends into the deep~





	1. New Exhibit

It really was beautiful; the soft blue hue of the light dancing on the floor beneath the submerged plates of glass. Going to the aquarium was something you hadn't done in a long time, but at the behest of your friends you couldn't say no. After all, it had always been such a lovely experience seeing all the exotic fish and lovely jellies. Their sudden excitement about this place was stirred up by a new exhibit that had just been released; some sort of new shark? The fine details didn't really matter, you were just happy to stretch your legs and relax. 

And relaxing it was as you stepped through the dim blue corridors. Thick glass cases holding more water than you could imagine showcased thousands of tiny and large fish alike, each captivating in their own way. Your friends twittered about all the pretty colors and their curiosity about the new creature, and you quickly found yourself becoming more interested as well. 

"I heard it's from some foreign place?" 

"Like Australia?" 

"No my dude! Like Ireland or something!" 

You chuckled as your friends went back and forth with one another about the creature's origins. 

"I heard it's this big red shark that doesn't wanna see anyone! It's super shy I guess?" 

"Are you telling me we might not even see this thing?"

"Its uh- possible." 

"I didn't spend fifty-fucking-dollars on these tickets to not see a giant red shark- the fuck." 

You were all having a bit of a laugh now as you entered the shark exhibit. It was amazing to see all the different kinds of sharks, peacefully swimming with the artificial currents. Tall seaweed reached from floor to ceiling, it was almost shocking as they reached high above you. 

Of course they had saved the best for last, leaving the new exhibit at the end of the maze of glass and happy sharks. The four of you sat there with baited breath on a bench in front of the enclosure waiting for the creature to show itself, but nothing happened, only the continuous dance of light against you. So you waited a little longer. 

.  
.  
. 

"Ok my dudes... it's been like a half hour now, I don't think its gonna come out." One of your friends started as they laid out on the small bench in front of the glass.

The rest gave their reluctant agreement and they began to shuffle away, but you had been entranced by the flowing kelp and glittering water, "You guys go on, I will catch up to you in a little while." 

A couple of them gave a tease at you for wanting to stay, another asking for a picture of it did show itself, but they quickly departed for the next exhibit. Leaving you alone now, you took the free space on the bench and just zoned out on the empty tank in front of you. Curiously waiting for the creature to show himself. You waited for a moment before standing back up again to read the description for it. 

_This shark (Named "Sidon" by our team) was found 100km off the coast of southern Ireland. While he does enjoy socializing, he spends most of his days alone wondering the ocean looking for mate and living amongst the tall kelp forests of the deep. Though he may not camoflouge with the rest of his surroundings due to the genetic mishap, the striking vibrance of this rare color will keep you in awe! Keep a close eye or you might just miss him!_

You huffed and sat back down, this was kinda boring. The idea of rejoining your friends was starting to sound tempting as your interest started to fade with this mysterious creature. A couple more minutes past before you stood back up, feeling rather silly having waited so long. 

As you started to walk away, you could have sworn you saw something peaking from behind a giant rock at the back of the tank. Catching your eye you found yourself turning back to catch a glance at the golden eyes peering through the kelp. Your heart jumped and quickly went back to the glass, making his head dip back behind the rock. 

"Hey wait! Don't hide! It's ok!" You called out. 

Some patrons of the aquarium gave you an odd look, but you waved and smiled sheepishly in response. He didn't come back out and the burn on your cheeks left you feeling worse off than before. Another moment passed the room was empty again, leaving you alone with the creature. 

Just out of sheer determination to see the shark, you disobeyed all the signs on the wall and knocked on the cold glass. Only this time you saw some eyes peeking over the rock again, you smiled and waved at it, suddenly feeling dumb for smiling and waving at a shark. 

His form was hard to make out as he pushed from behind the rock. The shadows in the tank couldn't play enough tricks on your eyes as you came to realize he wasn't just a shark. A form of a large man drifted into view, a very large man. 

As he swam closer to the glass, your heart raced. The little bit of light filtering through the water down to him made the gold in his eyes glitter and captivate you endlessly. You stood there in silence for a minute before raising your hand to wave 'Hi' once more. The display made him tilt his head curiously, before he did the same slowly with a slight smile. 

Now what? Oh! A picture! You quickly fished into your pocket for your phone as he watched you curiously. Pulling out the rectangular monstrosity from your pocket, his interest only grew more as he moved closer to the glass. You were thankful that no one else had come through, sure that he would hide again if they did. 

Holding your hand up to him, you held up three fingers, getting ready to count down for him. Your stomach fluttered knowing all the 'No Photography' signs hung everywhere around you. When you clicked the shutter button, a flash went off and bright light bounced around the room. A gasp rushed from you as you didn't mean to blind him; was bright light bad for shark eyes? 

Sidon floated back a little his eyes strained and a little more than confused by what just happened. Before you could adjust it to take another picture, a gruff voice called out to you. 

"Hey-!" 

Your head snapped to the sound, making Sidon jump and look before quickly rushing away behind a rock. Turning to the voice that called for you, you realized it was the security guard. With his shirt tucked and badge gleaming in the dull exhibit light he strode over to you with purpose. 

"You're not supposed to take pictures here." He said now standing in front of you, "Even worse you used a flash." 

"I know- I'm sorry! I-" You started, but he cut you of before you could finish. 

"Relax. I'm not going to make you delete the picture- but you gotta move along." 

Your heart sank, you just got to meet the new shark and now you had to leave?! You cursed yourself, but obliged. Walking with the guard out of the exhibit, you took one last look at the tank. Immediately you saw his head poking from behind a rock, watching as you left the room, before he waved goodbye to you. 

For some reason you couldn't shake the feeling that you were leaving him behind. The somber look on his features made your heart ache even more as the guard left you to go rejoin your friends. 

"I thought we'd never see you again!" One of them teased. 

"You almost didn't," You chimed as your group headed for the exit, "The guard caught me taking a picture because my shitty flash went off." 

"But you got the picture, right?" 

In your panic you hadn't even checked how the quality of the picture came out. Clicking open your phone and going to the gallery, you realized you hadn't gotten the shot. The picture was just a burst of bright light reflected off the glass with red blur in the background. 

"No..." You groaned as you turned your phone to show everyone the lack of picture. 

They all looked and huffed about it too, upset you didn't snag the picture, "Well, was it cool lookin'?" One asked. 

"Yeah it was. It was a sweetie." A chuckle left you. 

Walking toward the exit doors, you spotted a sign, 'Help Wanted'. You eyes quickly scanned over the poster on the door, saying they were looking for janitorial staff. At once your mind started turning all the possibilities in your head. Paper applications sat on the desk next to the poster, leaving you to quickly swipe one as your friends lay distracted on the next item up on the agenda- but you couldn't be more over the moon! 

Maybe this wasn't your first and last meeting after all.


	2. Friendly Introductions

"I see you've worked as a cashier, a courier, a canvasser- and now you would like to work as a janitor here. What set of skills do you feel you can bring to the position?" 

Her voice was clear as she spoke, keeping it professional and polite as she shifted through your application and résumé. She was the curator for the aquarium, and just so happened to be standing there when you came to drop off your paperwork. Her hair pulled into a bun and the jeweled chain of her glasses made her seem like any other desk worker, but the weight of her position made you sweat a little. 

"Well uh- I've lived here my whole life, and I've been coming to the aquarium for just as long. I love this place so much- I was hoping to give back to my community's biggest attraction by doing whatever work I can, no matter how small the part." You explained, feeling silly sounding so passionate over a janitorial position. 

"This is no small job." She said with a smile, opening the small door in the counter that separated you, "Taking care of the aquatic life here is the biggest job in the building." She continued as she lead you behind a door and down a dim hall. 

When you reached the end of the short hall, a long catwalk took its place over a large tank of water. As the two of you stepped onto it, you could see small sharks and flowing kelp reaching for the surface. It was quite the site to see the tanks from the other side, as the sweet dancing shades of blue you were used to replaced by cement and solid yellow hand rails. 

"When you first start out, your duties will be limited to cleaning up the main areas visitors are entertained- such as maintaining garbage on the floor, overflowing garbage cans, food and drink spills, and biohazard spills. Later on, you will be more involved, depending on your desire to be more involved." Her voice bounced off the uncushioned cement walls, her tone matter of fact. 

She continued to lead you through the back ways of the tanks and exhibits, explaining your different duties and where you'll be doing them. The entire time though you kept wondering when you would get to see the large red shark man again, but as her tour came closer to the end, not once had she taken you near or mention his habitat. 

"What about the new exhibit- do I not worry about that?" You asked when there was a pause in her explanation. 

"Our veteran keepers will be dealing with anything involving that exhibit. You'll still clean around the public areas, but his tank is off limits." She kept her tone kind, but firm to get the message across, "I'll pass along your résumé to H.R., and you should hear back from them within the next week or so." 

She had ended up leading you back to where you started, mildly surprising you when you realized you were back. You thanked her and parted ways. The thought of working so close to Sidon made you feel kind of giddy and nervous- even so, you felt the interview had gone well. 

.  
.  
.

You really weren't prepared for how much work this actually was as you sat down on a bench at the end of your first shift. Within the first hour you were cleaning vomit from a kid who had too much boardwalk icecream, and the day wasn't too much better to follow. Feeling like a chicken with your head cut off as you ran around the aquarium all day cleaning up had left you completely exhausted. All around you was quiet now as the aquarium had closed a couple hours before, letting you finish your shift in peace. 

Now you sat in front of his tank, feet screaming and back sore with strain, waiting for him to attempt to show himself. Sure enough though you were quickly rewarded. Not long after you sat down, you could see the pair of golden eyes cutting through the kelp. He was being cautious again as he slowly drifted up to the glass. 

Looking up at him was something from pure fantasy. With his muscular frame and wild features, he seemed like he didn't belong here, let alone on this planet. You smiled and waved, like last time, and like last time, he followed suit. The sweet gesture made your cheeks burn lightly with embarrassment. Curiously you reached your hand and placed it against the cool thick glass, wondering if he would follow again. 

He did. 

Seeing his hand placed against the glass with yours really made you feel the difference in size and power. You knew in an instant he could crush you without a second thought, but that seemed to be the farthest thing from his mind. He seemed to be just as curious about you as you were to him as he moved his hand and swam around the window trying to get a decent look at you through the warping of the water and glass. 

Watching him trying to get a good look at you made a chuckle bubble from your throat, and he seemed to understand and enjoy that because a grin lit up his features. Trying to oblige him, you turned and gave him a little spin to show him how you looked from all sides. That seemed the pique him as his eyes widened and he drifted closer to the glass, just amplifying your bashfulness. 

In an instant though he turned and swam to the back of his tank and then quickly returned, clasping something in his hands. Your brow raised as he had his hands closed, before making you completely surprised by the item in his grasp. 

A small shell sat in the middle of his hand, but this was no ordinary clam shell. It twisted into a long coil as purple iridescent bands spiraled throughout the outside, making your eyes sparkle with delight. You never thought you would find a shell so pretty, but here you were, being offered a pretty shell by a shark man. 

Glancing back to his plaque you skimmed over the information again, to see if anything stuck out that could help you communicate. On the second passover you let your eyes rest on a phrase, _'He spends most of his days alone looking for a mate...'_. You let that sit in your thoughts for a moment before you looked back to him, who had been eyeing you the entire time. 

A heavy heat covered your cheeks and you took a deep breath. There was no way this fish wanted you. No way. Not a chance. But- for a moment you thought of how it would feel to have his hands gripping your thighs, and the cool chill of his hips between yours. 

You snorted and internally laughed at yourself, had you become so disenchanted with men that you were looking at a giant fish as a replacement? The notion made you smirk, but you were still left with your thoughts about him. A smile from him broke you from your musings and left you to only smile back as you started to question how much he really could communicate. 

No one was gonna believe you if you told them that you not only got to see the new shark up close, but that you're friends too. But looking at him and seeing how happy he was to share this shell and see you made all your silly feelings drip away. Out of nowhere his gaze was caught by something else and he immediately rushed back to the back of his tank, leaving you alone with the glass face. 

"Hey what're ya doin'?" 

It was the older janitor that had been training you, he was walking through the main entryway to the exhibit, cart in tow. He was a larger gruff gentleman who was nice enough, he just lacked a little bit of tact. The chatter of his keys clinking on his waist echoed through the large hall, making the room smaller. 

"Ah sorry! I was just trying to get a look, I hear he's super shy- so I wanted to see if I could catch a look when no one is around. My bad." You chimed as you walked up to him with your broom and dust pan. 

"Yeah I heard that too. Haven't seen him myself either. You done in here?" He asked as he glanced around the room. 

"I am, just finished." 

"Good, let's get outta here then."


	3. Jambi

Every time your shift ended over the passing months you found yourself in front of Sidon's tank, and every time he waited for you with unveiled excitement. By now he had made little braided trinkets and carved art from shells that he was showing you on a regular basis. You were sure he intended to give them to you, but had no way through the glass. 

Today you had gussied yourself up with makeup and taking care to do your hair nice. You knew the aquarium was going to be slow this evening as another event was going on that was taking all the tourists away for the day, leaving you to relax and keep yourself looking good until the end of your shift. 

It was surprising how quiet it ended up being. With no one coming through beyond just a few old couples and a stray family or two. Being so busy with taking care of and maintaining the aquarium with your trainer hadn't left much time for you to admire it the way you used to. But now, as you casually strolled under the soft sapphire light of the overarching tanks of the various exotic fish, you couldn't help but be in awe of its sheer size and how peaceful it had become. 

You had made your way to the mouth of the shark exhibit, seeing that it too was mostly abandoned. The silent meditation of the small grey mammals floating in their tanks let your mind drift to Sidon as you picked up what little debris there was. How often did he stare out of his window to the couples and families and long for the same? What did he even do to pass the time? Was weaving little trinkets from kelp the only thing he did? 

Though, you knew the time you spent with him alleviated some of that pain. You could tell by the way his eyes would linger with a hunger that he wanted something more than you could provide. Even still, excitement pumped through you as the time to see him got closer, maybe a little too much as you felt a new heat start between your legs. 

Sidon was floating quietly in his tank as you walked up, his eyes closed as he drifted with the current of his water pumps. Lightly you tapped on the glass with a key from your keyring, making his eyes snap open and look at you. He immediately swam up against the glass next to you and tapped his crest against the window in front of you; you took this as a sign of affection. Returning his gesture, you kissed the cool surface, leaving a lip print in their place. 

Over the many times you had come to see him, you found out he could read. So in your downtime you went out and bought a small whiteboard to talk to him with. Well, talking wasn't really accurate as you more or less spent your time asking him yes or no questions while he answered. In time you had learned that he was much older than he seemed, and had lived his whole life off the coast of Ireland. You also found out that he was very accomplished hunter, but with nothing beyond the decorative fish swimming with him, he couldn't show off that skill for you- much to his dismay. 

Tonight the whole tone of your meeting seemed different. Heavier. Normally he had trouble taking his eyes off you, but tonight it was like he was stalking you like prey, fulfilling the urge he couldn't express. You reached for your whiteboard and scrawled a message. 

_Are you ok?_

He nodded. 

_You're looking me a lot, is there something on my face?_

He shook his head before smirking and making an hourglass shape with his hands against your outline. 

_You think I look nice today?_

He nodded with a little more fervor. 

You knew your face was hot as he complimented you, but this was nice. Even though it seemed like that was the end of it, it looked like there was still something on his mind as the gaze in his eyes held something back. How long had he been in there alone? It mentioned on his information that he was actively looking for a mate- 

_Do you want me?_

As you flipped the whiteboard around, butterflies filled your stomach as you waited for his response. He nodded quickly and let his hand move down to his crotch, rubbing over a bulge with a slit running over it. Faster than you expected, two large members poked beyond the slit and made your heart race. With a hand on his chest, he began to stroke one of the twitching cocks he sprung on you. 

You swiftly erased the board and wrote again, _You're crazy!_

_This is really bad!_

The ink couldn't be wiped away fast enough to get your messages across. Sidon just smirked wide while you couldn't help but stare at the giant blue cocks begging for you on the other side of the glass as you scribbled. This was fucking wild. But realization hit you hard once you realized you couldn't get behind the glass to be with him. An ache you had never felt so powerfully strangled your insides as you thought about riding him over and over. 

He watched as your hand moved from the board down to the waist of your pants, making his eyes widen in excitement as he leaned forward. Your hand pulled a fast one though as you grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it above your breasts. As you exposed yourself, his eyes lit up as they sailed over your chest clad in a sweet black lace bra. Judging by his reaction to seeing your breasts, you knew he wanted you terribly- and more over how lonely he was if something so simple had him biting at the bit. 

Moving your hand over your breast, you groped it slowly for him, letting yourself relax a little as he stroked himself a little faster. He seemed desperate as his eyes kept on you like a hawk begging for more, but you knew full well you weren't going to completely expose yourself right here like this. That didn't stop him from floating closer to the glass, rubbing his cocks against the surface in front of you as his features seemed like they would be flushed as he panted heavily. 

It was easy to tell he wanted you more than you realized with his palms flat against the glass coupled with his rutting against it. You reached out again, placing your hand on the wall blocking you from touching his throbbing members. That only seemed to rile him more as you saw a thick fluid mixing with the water surround his tips. Setting the whiteboard down completely you held your shirt up with both hands before pressing your breasts against the wall keeping then from his cock, smiling up at him. Oh hell you had to find a way to get back there to touch him. 

Right as you were about to end this little escapade, you could hear the tune of the other janitor whistling. Your eyes widened as you looked at Sidon who was still slowly stroking himself. Waving your hands and pointing down the hall you tried to get him to stop as you pulled your shirt back down. It took him moment, but realizing the fear in your eyes, he sped off again to hide himself, this time for good reason. 

"You still messin' with that shark?" He asked as he strolled into the room. 

All of the lustful heat that wrapped your head a moment ago was force to dissipate as your superior walked up to you next to the tank. You honestly could have cried from the sudden change, you wanted Sidon so fucking bad and this walnut had to come ruin the moment. 

"You ever actually see the damn thing?" He continued. 

"Yeah, sometimes. More like just a shadow really. It's still pretty cool." You said as the two of you walked away back to the storage room. 

"Well that's good, 'cause you're gonna be gettin' your training for his tank tomorrow. So make sure ya get some rest, 'cause he ain't easy." 

You heart raced, "Wait really!? Fuck yeah!" You couldn't hide your excitement as you put your cleaning supplies away. 

The rest of the night you were on cloud nine thinking about finally getting to be able to be near him- and maybe even- your mind quickly shut that down with a hard rush of embarrassment. If you fuck that fish, you're probably gonna lose your job- you took a deep breath to calm yourself. 

Any attempt to take your mind from him was immediately thrown back as any thought of him left you thinking of how hot he was stroking himself for you. God he was huge- and with two of them?! Your head spun with lustful fantasies of him and your bits ached for his touch, much to your own chagrin.


	4. Fevor

Anxious. That was the only way you describe how you felt that night. You sat there staring blankly at your laptop as the server lit up in front of you with random conversations and memes galore. The hum of your computer's fan filled the white noise as you had long since paused your music. Everything felt so surreal, from your moment of exhibitionism to the news a few short moments later that you would be learning his tank.

All this time you had spent trying to learn the ropes, taking care of all the spilled water from the exhibits and picking up every little bit of trash- all that had finally built up to this moment. You laughed at yourself, knowing that this only meant now you would only just be mopping his water now. Still as the messages populated, you couldn't focus on anything but him. Closing your laptop, you plopped down in your bed and groaned. 

Filling your head was the sight of him rubbing against the glass and the sheer gaze of desire in his eyes. All the time you had spent with him over the passing months, was this what he was planning from the start? Had he even shown himself to anyone else? 

A deep breath filled your chest, "What the fuuuuuck." You moaned as you buried your face into the plush of your pillow. 

.  
.  
.

You were ready the next morning earlier than you intended, so you figured you would just show up a little early for your already early shift. The aquarium was just as it was in the evening when you normally left, quiet, but the fish seemed agitated as they waited for their breakfast. What did Sidon eat? Did he really dine on the same chum as the rest of his aquatic family? 

When you walked up to his tank, the curator was already there waiting for you, "Isn't Bryan gonna teach me?" You asked as the older man was nowhere to be seen. 

"He will not," She started, brushing a stray strand of golden blond hair behind her ear, "He is going to be taking care of the usual morning duties as I walk you through how things need to be done for this exhibit." 

You nodded, and followed behind her silently as she pulled the keys from her pocket to unlock the door to his exhibit. The door seemed to blend into the paint of the wall as most passing by would pay no mind, but oh how you had looked at the door more than you cared to admit. There was no creak or squeak as she leaned on the door and held it open for you. 

A well lit narrow hall of concrete stairs leading up to the top of the tank kept you from seeing anything beyond the gray walls. You let the curator take the lead once more as she stepped with deliberate grace upon each stair, leaving you to quietly shuffle behind her as you wiped the sweat from your palms. Ascending to the tank gave you time to try and calm the nerves crawling over you and the anxiety flooding you. 

Nothing could have prepared you for the staggering size of his tank from the top. It was probably twice the size of any pool you had seen, and at least twice as deep. The salty humidity that hung around the room filled your nose and made you think of standing at the beach with the waves kissing your feet. All over the walls were different weavings that he had made, with little notes under them annotating when he made them. Glazing over them, you realized most of them had come after you started working there. Some you had seen while others you had not. 

Her voice snapped you from your thoughts as she began to run down how she wanted you to take care of the different problem areas of his tank. This felt strange. While you felt grateful for this, it didn't seem like you had earned it. You licked and bit your lip as she explained how to check his water temperature before you cut her off. 

"I'm sorry, but how come Bryan or one of actual aquarium researchers isn't doing this? It's not that I'm ungrateful, I'm just confused." You asked as you watched the small ripples on the surface of the water. 

The smile that spread over her features made your mind scatter as she spoke, "I chose you because you're the only one he seems interested in." Her tone was so matter-of-fact it somewhat unnerved you. 

"W-what do you mean?" 

She took a deep breath, "I review the footage from around his tank, it started as a way to know when he was most active, since we couldn't get much out of him." She paused and looked down into the tank and back to you, "But since we hired you, I've noticed you're the only one he will show up for on command. Not to mention the amount of gifts he has made for you since you joined us." 

She motioned to the different trinkets on the wall, but the life from your face drained. Footage? Like- security cameras? Your skin went cold and your stomach twisted tighter than sailors knot. 

It was obvious to her you were about to pass out, as she quickly got out, "And about what I saw last night- I will have to ask you to refrain from doing that again out in the public space. I had to give our guard their Christmas bonus six months early to keep them from spilling to the Director." 

You could only find the strength to nod, forcing down your utter embarrassment. During all this, Sidon had heard the muffled sounds of your voices and began to rise to the top of his tank. The sight of bright red caught both your attention as his crest breached the water's surface. His golden eyes locked onto yours as more of his face came up. Almost immediately his attention turned to the curator. 

"Happy now? She's going to be watching over your tank." The curator said with an exasperated sigh. 

Returning her playful look, his head rose put of the water before a stream of water shot from his teeth onto her shirt. The combination of her gasp of shock and his teasing expression made your eyes go wide and your hand clasp over your mouth. His sudden spurt of irreverence made you chuckle, as the loose hairs floating around the curators face amplified her frustration. You were honestly surprised by how he was acting, as you were so used to him being so good and polite. 

"As you can see- he isn't really on the best of terms with me." She said curtly. 

"Yeah, I can see that." You snorted. 

Sidon swam up to the edge of the tank and rested his arms on the lip, "It's not fair to solely blame our friction on me." He said with daggers in his eyes as they rested on the curator. 

Before she could chime in, you blurted out, "Woah! What the fuck?!" Raking your fingers through your hair as you took a step back from him. 

Your eyes shifted wildly between them as you waited for some sort of answer as to why he was actually talking. It was mind shattering to try and wrap your head around, you knew he could communicate and understand- but this was a step beyond. 

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I ask that you calm down a little. I don't want anyone asking what's wrong." The curator cut in. 

"He's talking- that's kinda cause for some freak out." You snorted, "If he's capable of intelligent thought, why do we have him kept up in here? Can the rest of the fish fucking talk?!" 

She was about to speak, but Sidon stopped her, "Ah before you blame her now, let me explain," Sidon started gently, "I am here by choice. It was more of an experiment on my part for my people, in an attempt to learn more and possibly begin to show ourselves more." 

"It took a lot of convincing on both sides." She chimed in, "But we managed to do it-" She paused and glared at him, "Meanwhile the only thing he's concerned about is chasing tail." 

He smirked, "It's not as if you're stopping me, you've made it easier on me in fact. So you can't complain too much." 

"I'm willing to do what I can to show that there is possible progress to be made. Even if you're only able to get through to one." She turned and looked to you, "I'm sure this is quite a lot to take in, but my time this morning is on a fairly tight schedule and I must go." 

"Wait- so I'm just not supposed to talk about this with other people?" You didn't mean to sound so flustered. 

She walked over and placed a key in your hand, "I expect you to have reasonable discretion with this position, seeing as it is one of the most protected here. Keep him company." Finishing with a smile it wasn't even a few blinks before she was down the stairs and out of the room. 

Sidon looked up to you and grinned as you grabbed the cleaning supplies stocked in the closet in the corner and began to work silently. You honestly had no idea what to say to him as his eyes rested on you mopping the small pools of water on the ground. Opening your mouth seemed impossible- you felt so silly. All this time you had waited eagerly to spend time with him, and now you couldn't find the words.


	5. Titillation

"I can understand your nervousness." Sidon said as you finished cleaning around his tank. 

He had kept quiet most of the time, giving you your space as you cleaned. By now you had calmed down a little more, but the sound of his voice shook you. You put the cleaning supplies away and sat down at the edge of the tank, not saying a word as you watched him glide over to you. 

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm pleased to have you here- you're beautiful you know? I've been wanting to say that for months now." He was so excited as he spoke. 

Your heart pounded as you opened your mouth, "Why me? Why out of all the people that came by your tank did you show yourself to me?" 

"You seemed like you were genuinely interested in me, and not just the excitement around me. And I was right. You came back even after so little. You flattered me. I suppose that is rather silly, but I-" He spoke calmly but you cut him off. 

"And what now?" 

"What do you mean?" His brow raised curiously, but the way your eyes didn't meet his said enough, "Ah, I see. Did you enjoy that last night? Seemed like you enjoyed what you saw." 

Your cheeks burned with embarrassment, "I did, I wasn't expecting that honestly- but now that I'm actually back here with you, I'm nervous as all hell." 

Up close in the flesh he was so much bigger than you were. With his arms crossed on the ledge in front of you, there was hardly any distance between you. It was nice finally being able to talk to him alone, and without the constant eye of the cameras. That part still made goosebumps prick down your spine. You couldn't believe you had gotten caught with such an obvious thing. 

With your heart still racing against your chest, you spoke softly, "Can I touch you?" 

"You mean my crest?" He asked with a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. 

You nodded and he agreed, resting his head forward on his arms as you cautiously reached to pet him. He was cool to the touch, but not frigid. The feel of his skin was smooth, but rough as the microscopic ridges gripped your fingertips. His eyes closed lightly as you ran your hand over his head, leaning forward to gently stroke his dorsal fin. 

You sat back, "So all of you feels like that?" 

"Not all of me." He said before sitting up and pushing himself out of the water. 

As he pushed himself up, water from his body fell onto you and dampened your clothes. That could be forgiven though as the sight before you left you at a loss. The brilliant white of his face and torso left you blinded. With his arms on either side of you trapping you close to him, your heart ached. 

By some force from deep within you, you pulled your hand up to his face, trailing your fingers down neck tenderly. It was such a contrast to the top of his head, the soft flesh felt like silk under your fingers. Still your hand fell down his neck, leaving you to place your palm on his chest. You paused there for a moment, just taking in being so close. 

"You know," His voice was low, "we could kiss if you like. I've heard that's how humans start their courtship." 

His reason made you chuckle, "Do you even know what kissing is?" 

He was almost at eye level propping himself up like that, leaving him some angle to look down at you, "Its when two people place their lips together- correct?" 

Another short laugh left you, "I guess, there is a little more to it then that. But- we can kiss- if you want." 

He smiled and leaned a little bit as you took his face in your hands. Salt was the first thing that filled your senses, followed by a whip of cold against your lips. At first your kisses were chaste, nerves seeming to get to the both of you. It didn't take long for him to relax and press against you harder, making your cheeks burn with delight. 

Your thumbs caressed his cheeks as your gentle pecks soon turned into a needy mush of an untrained tongue. Even so, you couldn't deny the adrenaline burning your veins and the heat between your legs as you let your arms circled his shoulders. It felt as if your head was going to float away from the dizzying way he made you feel. Giving into his novice kissing, the feel of his sharp teeth sent a slight chill through you. 

Reluctantly he pulled away from you, "I want more of you. You're so warm- I want to feel all of your warmth wrapped around me." 

"You're gonna be the death of me." You giggled breathlessly, "You can't just say stuff like that when I have to keep doing my job." 

"Mm, when can you come back?" His voice was heavy as he kept his face close to yours. 

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to come here at will or only when I'm here to clean. That was one thing she didn't really explain before she left. If I can find her again today, I'll ask." You finished with a slight smile. 

He nodded, "I'm sorry if I'm being too direct, I just want more time with you." 

"Its alright, I like spending time with you too." You said before giving him another gentle peck and standing up. 

Gathering your supplies, and giving everything a once over, you found yourself ready to leave. Even though the work load before you begged to be taken care of, your heart ached having to part with him. Before you made your way down the stairs, you kneeled in front of him again. 

"I'll see you later, I can't to see you again honestly." You grinned. 

"Nor can I, today was only a taste of what I want to do with you." He said before pushing himself from the water again and planting a kiss on your lips. 

The two of you said your goodbyes before you headed off down the stairs and back out into the aquarium. 

.  
.  
.

Throughout the day the only thing on your mind was him. But any chance you got, your eyes were peeled looking for the curator. It wasn't until the end of your shift that you saw her again. She was standing at the snack bar with a coffee steaming on the counter as she added a concerning amount of caramel flavored creamer and raw sugar. Quickly you stepped away from your cart and walked up to her. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Go for it." 

"How often can I see him?" 

She took a loud slurp of her coffee, "I imagine you're not referring to the time you already spend with him while cleaning his enclosure." 

You nodded. 

"You have a key. As long as you're not wasting our time, you can see him in your off hours." She answered honestly, trying to take another sip of her boiling coffee. 

Containing your excitement was almost impossible as you made your way back to your cart. Pushing it down the semi-crowded halls you tried to keep yourself under wraps before you could get back to him. Making short work of changing into your normal clothes when you were off, you blended with the crowds as you headed to his exhibit. 

It was odd having your own key now, the thought passed through you as the lock clicked open. The last thing you saw before you shut the door behind you was the black orb hiding the camera on the wall that had probably caught you that night. You briefly wondered if she would keep track of how often you would visit him. How this whole operation worked was still a bit strange to you really. 

Damp air flooded your nose as the bright lights made your eyes shift from the darkened aquarium. It didn't surprise you that he wasn't at the top of the water, but you found a dry spot on the grated walkway and laid down on your stomach. You figured maybe splashing the surface of the water would get his attention, taking your hand and doing just that. 

You were right. Not too long after your hand had touched the water, his head was pressed up against it. The sight of his red swimming against the deep blue was stunning; maybe the people finally got a glimpse? 

Pulling your hand off his head and letting him rise, you let the words fall from your lips in a flurry of excitement, "You'll never guess what she said!"


	6. Firsts

Whirling pumps filled the white noise of the room as the sound of water pouring from a pipe complimented it. Your heart was racing, but you knew his was too. The shortness of your skirt with the feel of his cool hands gripping your rump firmly made your head spin. Nothing could distract you though from how hard his lips were pressed against yours as you straddled his lap. A wandering hand moved from your ass to your breasts as he slipped it under your bra, while his lips moved to the tender flesh of your neck. 

This is how you ended up spending your time with him over the past two weeks. Pleasantries would be shared before he crawled out and offered company on his lap. And there you would stay as moments shifted between heavy petting and light conversation. Every time he laid his hands on you they were with gentle admiration as he took care of every inch of you. 

By now his hand was begging to feel you as he moved it against the clothed heat of your underwear. You had just started letting him finger you a day or so earlier and you knew there was no stopping him now- not like you wanted to. Still his fingers pushed aside the fabric and let them rub against the slick bud between your legs, earning a soft moan from you. His touch was so delicate, obviously not wanting to hurt you, but part of you wanted him to grip a little tighter, push a little harder. 

"Do you want me as badly as I crave you?" He whispered against you ear. 

You took a moment before answering, "I do, I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? It doesn't appear that you are too worried, as your garments have been getting more revealing with each visit. Not that I mind, but it looks like you are sending a clear message- that I am more than happy to answer." He said as he held you close against him and spoke against your neck. 

He was right. Your clothes had been getting a bit shorter and flashier with each passing day. Today you had on a skirt that didnt even reach the bottom of your buttcheeks, you didn't have the nerve to tell him that you were changing into these clothes at the bottom of the stairwell to his tank. 

"I'm pleased to have been spending this time together, but let me make it worth the time you're spending here." He whispered roughly against your ear. 

You bit your lip lightly before whispering back, "Ok..." 

Sidon couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes as you agreed. Quickly he helped you slip off your underwear and stripped you of your top and bra. Goosebumps crawled over your skin as the warmth of your clothes left to the cold hands of the air conditioner. Immediately his hands went back to touching you as his hands went to your chest to play with your nipples. A gasp left you from the sudden chilled grip of his fingers made you squirm on his lap. 

"I know this is very impatient but I don't know if I can hold myself back- would you be upset if I just made you mine as fast as I could." He asked as his hand thumbed over your cheek and his lips moved against the other. 

You were already aching so bad you didn't care what he did, you nodded. Letting your hands circle his shoulders you moved your hips up for him, letting his cocks brush against you. His hand moved between your legs, grabbing one of his members and placing the tip against you. With the feeling of him against you, your eyes flashed to his, surprising you with the heat hiding in his gaze. A heavy hand on your hip eased you to kiss his tip with your entrance over and over. 

"I'll let you go at your own pace for now." He said softly. 

Another nod left your head bobbing slightly, keeping your balance on your knees and holding steady with his shoulders. He was big, really big. With bumps, ridges, and swelling bulges getting bigger to his base, you knew he wasn't going to be like anything you experienced before. Slowly you let your weight pull you down onto him. Covering his cocks was a thick slick fluid that made it all too easy for him to slip inside. 

While you started sliding yourself up and down on him with shallow movements, you could see his eyes lidded and his grasp lighten up. Carefully you pushed yourself down over the first girthier muscles, the bigger knot underneath threatening to push beyond your limits. By now you were moaning softly with each movement as Sidon remained completely enthralled with watching. Before you could brace yourself for taking on the rest of him, he sat back up a little bit, letting his hand hold your ass tightly. 

The way he looked down at you in his lap just made you feel smaller than you already were at he spoke, "You're so hot inside... you're going to make me melt." 

His words made your heart ache and your cheeks burn with embarrassment. But before you could say anything back, he gave a firm press down on your hips to make you take the last of him. The sudden stretch made you cry out and cling to him as he groaned deeply. He filled you completely, the sensation making your world spin as you were flooded with pleasure. It didn't take long for him to get over that first feeling before he started to buck into you. Obliging his movements, you let your hips rock to the rhythm of him. 

Sidon's wandering fingers moved about your body, tweaking your nipples and grabbing you wherever he could. As his hands moved around, something inside of you pushed you forward to cup his face in your hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. Pleasantly surprised, Sidon gave into your sudden grab for attention. Against your lips he let a groan echo as you took a slow deep pace on his lap. His hand held your face and ran his finger through your hair as you parted and let your gazed gaze rest on him. 

A smile graced his lips as he spoke against yours, "Bend over." 

Obediently you did you were told and got off him, moving down in front of him and getting on your hands and knees. All you could hear was him shifting around before the firm press and rub of his cock met your backside. Then, in one swift movement he was back to being waist deep in you. His body leaned and fell over you, his arms caging you in on either side as he held himself up. With his legs holding you wide open for him, he plunged himself within you repeatedly with moans filling the space. 

You couldn't help yourself as you groaned loudly with the brush of his other cock rubbing against your clit. The sensations of everything was making your climax come much faster than you wanted. Your hand reached out to grab his, but as you did and tried to warn of your too-soon-ending, his pace only quickened. Crying his name over and over he gave no sign of slowing as you climax washed over you. As your walls tightened around him, his thrusts moved to slow, deep, deliberate pushes against you. 

Once he knew you had climbed your hill, his pace returned. The sound of your combined fluids leaking around him just added to the heat burning you. It seemed like his end was near as well as he wrapped an arm around your waist and pumped into harder, saying sweet dirty words as he did so. 

"You're so tight... oh you feel so good... and so warm..." He murmured. 

Loud cries left him as he pounded his orgasm into you, his arms and legs shaking from the sudden release. A burning heat began to fill inside of you and squirt around him with each final thrust. His fluid was flowing down your legs as he finally pulled himself from you, flopping over onto the ground beside you. 

Soundlessly he reached for you, pulling you onto his chest so you were sprawled on him. His hand moved up and down your back as the two of you tried to catch your breath again. You were letting your eyes close as you relaxed upon him, but his voice broke the silence. 

"Is it too early to say _I love you_?" 

The question caught you off guard at first. He really loved you? You shifted so you could look him in the eyes and see if he meant it. One look at one could tell he meant it, as warmth was held in that golden stare. You took a breath and smiled, realizing you hadn't really shared this moment with another person- er- fishman before. 

"No I don't think so...", You said softly, "I love you too Sidon." 

A large grin spread over his features before he held you tight against him and a sigh of relief left him, "I'm glad... If you don't mind... can we stay like this... for a while?"


	7. His Blood

Your arm was floating gently in the water as you rested on his chest, slowly rising and falling with each breath. Since the first time, you would have been hard pressed to find a point when you two weren't together in some capacity. He was humming a simple tune that you had come to know as a lullaby for the young ones of his kind. The peace with him was always a welcomed break to the hell of your days. 

Curious doubt had began to crawl through you over everything between you two. The very real predicament of the situation rested heavy on you each day, wondering if one day he just wouldn't be there like the other exotic fish they had. Painful anxiety twisted your stomach as you wanted to know where this would all end up. 

"My Love?" 

"Hmn?" 

"Will you be joining me when I return?" 

You sat up and looked at him, "Return where?" 

It wasn't a question so much as a demand for him to say what he meant. You knew where he was talking about. Just like you knew that this day would come. How many months had he spent here in this glorified prison? Just thinking about that made you sick to your stomach, unsure of what it truly felt like to be kept away from all your friends and family to be put on display for all the gawk at. Despite the fact that he seemed to handle it in stride, or maybe you being around was his way of coping with such a loss of freedom. 

"Back to my home." He replied, a bit concerned, "Will you be joining me?" 

"I honestly don't even know if I could? The plaque out there said you're from Ireland- I can't- really pick up and leave for another country like that?" It felt harsh to tell him that, but it was the truth. 

"Why is that?" 

The question made you feel more defensive than you probably should've, "Because- I don't have the money to move my stuff across the planet. Not to mention I'd be leaving everyone I know behind and everything I've known basically- is here." 

"And if your expenses were of no consequence?" 

"Like if it was all paid for?" 

He gave a nod and you briefly rolled over the option in your head. If everything was paid for, would it be worth it? Even so, how would you spend time together? With he needing a constant source of water, living in a normal city didn't seem practical with him. Just the thought of having him living in the same space as you seemed like it was a lofty dream.

"Where would I stay with you? Would we even live together- or would it be like this?" The concern wasn't easy to hide from your voice. 

"It surely wouldn't be like this I can assure you," He said giving a glance around the enclosure, "But I can have arrangements made for you to be well taken care of when you come with me." 

" _'...when you come with me...'_ , as if the decision has already been made!" You said with a laugh and push against his chest. 

"Is it not?" He said before his hand caught your wrists, pulling your attention to him completely, "I love you so much- would it not be the best thing to live out our lives in peace away from this?" 

You took a slow breath. "Of course it would, but you have to understand that would be quite the change for me. Moving to another country with a fish prince from the deep? Please tell me you know how insane that would sound to another human." 

A smile broke his previously serious gaze, "I do understand your concern, but why tell them the truth? Why not say you are merely going on to help our researchers here?" 

You snorted as he set you up on the catwalk around his tank, "I think you forget the actual nature of my job." 

"Mmm they still need people to clean things up." He said with a cheeky smile. 

He was being a touch exasperating, but your slight grin stayed, "Sidon please, researchers and scientists get to go on expeditions. Janitors don't. Normally we don't have this much freedom, but- you caused enough of a fuss." 

"Should I cause another?" He asked as you stood up and began to tidy some things up and put away your cleaning supplies. 

You closed the storage room door, "What do mean?" 

When you turned around you were greeted to his form looming over you as water dripped all over the place. There was something the golden light of his stare that made your heart stop anytime you found yourself under them. What startled you more was that you didn't hear a since thing as he had lifted himself from the water. Maybe all of this discussion had had you more distracted than you realized. 

"If they made you come back with me- would that change your tune?" 

Your brow furrowed as you tried to understand what he was saying, "So- what are you getting at? Are you gonna harass the researchers until they give me a job offer? I really don't think that'll work." 

A sort of haughty darkness floated on his tongue, "You underestimate the relationship my people have with yours. Your people want to study us, and so long as we are pleased with how they conduct themselves, we allow it-"

"But if they don't, you hold your secrets hostage." You finished for him, to which he nodded, "You're fuckin' awful." You said with a chuckle. 

"I haven't known much of a life where I do not get what I want-" His hand cupped your cheek and lowered his face to yours, "And you, my Love, are what I want, and I'll be damned if anyone or anything gets in the way of that." He said before placing a heated kiss against your lips, pulling you tight into his grasp. 

.  
.  
.

What Sidon had offered you was making your head spin as you laid there in your bed. The gentle cushion of your pillow was welcomed with the weight of worry rolling around your head. As exciting as it sounded to go to far off place to live with a prince- practically it just didn't seem like it would make sense. Even if he did have more money and power he could ever know what to do with, was it honestly realistic to follow him? 

You groaned and rolled over under the covers. The possession in his voice during your last meeting had left you bit hot with the idea of that possessiveness taking hold in a more intimate way. You wondered what it would be like, to have him on a bed like this. A light heat tickled your cheeks as you thought about his hands wrapped around your thighs or the sight of his ombre blue appendages waiting there between your legs. 

During the last and first time you had been intimate with him had left your body slowly craving more each day. A mild embarrassment crawled through you as your hand reached below your waist, thinking of his. In your head the only thing that you could see clearly was the watch of his amber eyes gazing down at you as he took what was his. Heated breaths left your tongue as pleasure wrapped around you in your blissful daydreams of him. 

When the shattering notification of your phone cut through through the air, the jump made you jump out of your skin. You quickly composed yourself and looked at the caller ID, seeing it was your work. Checking the message, you could tell the person on the other end wasn't too pleased. 

**When you come into work tomorrow please report first thing to the curator's office.**

As your heart had already been racing, it became clear that Sidon could not wait for an answer to his question. You honestly couldn't believe he would honestly bug them to give you a researchers job. The mere thought of it made your head hurt. It was almost comical to you how he would find a way to get what he wanted. No matter what. 

Maybe- that was just the blood in him. 

The same blood that made him royal- that made him what he is. Moments like this left your head spinning as you tried to hopelessly grasp what was really going on with your life. Because somehow just like in an old fairytale, this prince was making some big choices for you to swallow gleefully. Another sigh left you as the mood had sort of left you. 

If Sidon really could do everything he said he would, did that make a difference? Were you ready to be swept off your feet to live in a castle with a prince in a far away land? Even still that thought of that made you snort with a sort of irony. These sorts of things just didn't happen- right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scarlet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098531) by [SidonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidonLove/pseuds/SidonLove)




End file.
